Greasy
Greasy is a member of the Toon Patrol and one of the antagonists in Disney/Touchstone's 1988 hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Background Physical description Greasy is a brown weasel and has long greasy black hair. Greasy wears an open green zoot suit styled trench coat and trousers hiked up to his chest, partially obscuring a pink tie and white dress shirt, and spectator shoes; he appropriately resembles a zoot suit gangster from the L.A. "Zoot Suit Riots" of the 1940s. He has a tendency to lean backward when he walks. Like his compatriot Stupid, though, on a lesser scale, Greasy is overweight. However, his rotundness does not appear to have affected his self-esteem; his way of walking appears to flaunt this feature, and he often smiles or behaves in a cool, suave manner. He wields a switchblade as his weapon of choice, though he is also seen carrying a semi-automatic pistol while investigating Eddie's office. Personality Greasy is mostly shown speaking English with a strong Mexican-Spanish accent, but he curses in Spanish when a bear trap clamps down on his hands when he reaches into Jessica's cleavage, and when Roger shoots into the Acme Factory via a storm drain, carrying Greasy (who was standing on top of it) with him towards the ceiling. Of all the Weasels in the film, Greasy is the most eager to fight. Later, he is put in charge of driving the Dip machine Judge Doom has created for spraying Toontown with Dip. Greasy is the fourth weasel to die after losing control of his laughter and drops dead out of the cab of the machine. Role in the film Greasy first appears when the Toon Patrol drive in the Acme Warehouse, and his boss Judge Doom is about to dip the Toon Shoe. He next appears as the Toon Patrol are getting out of their car. He is seen in the driver's seat implying that he was driving to Eddie Valiant's office. He is then is seen searching Eddie's office for Roger Rabbit in this scene he is carrying a revolver, but when he and the other weasels are laughing, his switchblade is still seen. He is seen again in the bar where he is seen threatening Eddie with his knife, then he tries to kill Eddie, but the private investigator punches him. He is not seen again until the climax, where he is shown getting shot up a pipe and later dies while laughing in the Dipmobile he was driving and falls out, after which his soul goes to heaven. Trivia *Greasy makes a cameo in the Bonkers episode "Of Mice and Menace". *At one point in the movie, Smarty warned Greasy that he will die laughing as a way to get him to stop. Aptly enough, this is exactly how the entire Toon Patrol end up dying, save Smarty. *A lot of people have mistaken Greasy's ghost for Smarty's. This is because of the resemblance they both have and the fact that Greasy died just after Smarty. *Given that Greasy wears a zoot suit, he is the only member of the Toon Patrol who wears pants. Also, his clothes bear a striking resemblance to The Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy's clothes from Quack Pack. Gallery Screenshots Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3627.jpg|Greasy and the rest at Acme's factory Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4887.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4955.jpg|Greasy searching Eddie's place for Roger Rabbit Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4800.jpg|Greasy and Psycho laughing Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5020.jpg|Greasy and Psycho laughing after Smarty hilariously silences Wheezy Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4824.jpg|Greasy about to be silenced by Smarty 1 Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5622.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6068.jpg|Greasy and the weasels at Dolores' bar Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6247.jpg|Greasy and Smarty cornering Eddie Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6613.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9157.jpg|"I'll handle this one." Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9165.jpg|Pervert! Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9167.jpg|A lesson well taught Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9176.jpg|Greasy panicking and yelping in pain while cursing in Spanish who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9665.jpg|Greasy hanging on to a hanged up crate of bricks after being flushed up by Roger Rabbit who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9718.jpg|Greasy getting ready to cut the net holding the crate loose to make it fall on Roger who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9739.jpg|Greasy about to cut it loose who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9947.jpg|Greasy laughing evilly while preparing to start the Dipmobile Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-9767.jpg|Greasy's death Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10192.jpg|Greasy's soul 1 who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10199.jpg|Greasy's soul 2 Miscellaneous Greasy at the Spinride by chibilombax.jpg Toonspin60.png Jessica&greasey.JPG Who framed roger rabbit artwork character design 51.jpg Greasy.jpg Bonkers - Of Mice and Menace 9.jpg|Greasy's cameo in Bonkers. Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Males Category:Weasels Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Servants Category:Characters in video games Category:Hispanic characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Characters who fly Category:Touchstone characters Category:Mustelidaes Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Spirits